


Babysitter

by kingkjdragon



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Wasabi being asked to babysit Hiro but end up being the one who gets babysat





	1. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We own nothing

"A babysitter! A babysitter! Grah" Hiro grumbled angrily to himself irritated "I don't need a fricken babysitter" he continued to grouse planning what he was going to do "and to top it off it's one of his nerd friends, bah."  
"Don't worry Tadashi, I have this under control." an unaware Wasabi as he assured his friend  
Hiro continued his plot a truly mischievous smirk stealing across his face as he checked his stash under his bed to be sure he had all he needed and was pleased to see it was all there.  
Hiro continued his plot a truly mischievous smirk stealing across his face as he checked his stash under his bed to be sure he had all he needed and was pleased to see it was all there.  
Wasabi arrived that evening to the Hamada House with a bag of games and a precooked dinner 

Hiro heard the front door and slid his toys back under the bed as he went down to lull the nerd into a false sense of security glad that Tadashi and Aunt Cass wouldn't be back til sometime the next day. "So you're Tadashi's nerd friend" Hiro said in a slightly irritated tone.  
"you must be Hiro, I am Wasabi, hopefully we can get along" Wasabi said with a grin

Hiro internally smirked 'total sucker' he thought "just don't tell me what to do and we should be all honky dory" he said in that same tone.  
"no problem little man I brought dinner and some games if you want to play"said a smiling Wasabi 

"What games?" he asked as he tried peaking in the bag as he rubbed against him innocently.

"Trivial Pursuit, Scene It, and Cranium all educational" Wasabi happily answered

Hiro gave a dry laugh "yeah no, I don't do educational games sorry to disappoint you" he said not really sorry.  
"then what do you want to do, little man" Wasabi asked

"I've got some games up in my room I could show you" he said innocently whilst smirking on the inside having rigged the door to spray a liquid which would make the teen go limp but be completely conscious.  
"lead the way little man" Wasabi said

"oh no by all means, it's just up the stairs" he said motioning to them "I'm not a big fan of having people at my back on thin stair ways" he said being truthful  
"no problem,little man" Wasabi said as he started towards the stairs

Hiro followed after letting the smirk show as he was behind the large teens back.  
Wasabi opened the door to the bedroom unaware of the trap the younger boy had set up

Hiro's smile widened as he saw the teen take the spray right in the face.  
'what I can not move, help me little man!' Wasabi screamed in his mind

Hiro looked down at him "oh no, you're completely helpless what am I to do?" He said in a fake concerned tone as he pulls him towards his bed before laying him on it.  
'what is he doing i need to get my movement back' Wasabi thought

Hiro started whistling as he pulled his toys out from under the bed getting his rope and placing it on his desk as he stripped Wasabi of his clothes "you won't be needing these" he said out loud  
'Why is he stripping me?' a panicking Wasabi thought 

Hiro whistled as he stripped the teen until he got down to his underwear "should I take these off or not?" he thought out loud not caring if Wasabi heard or not

Wasabi laid there mentally stopped in only his Fundoshi

Hiro smirked and moved away "I'll leave them on...for now" as he moved to get the rope and carefully tied Wasabi so he was spread eagle on his bed as he rustled around in his box of toys "just so you know you should start getting feeling back in about oh...now"  
"what are you playing at little man" Wasabi strained to say  
19 mins

"didn't Dashi tell you, I didn't want a babysitter" he said with a devil may care smirk as he stood up with what looked like a feather duster.

"yeah but he said that you needed one so that is why I am here" Wasabi nervisouly stated trying to wiggle away from the duster  
Hiro smirked flicking a switch which made it spin "and I told both him and Aunt Cass that I'm old enough not to need one" he said as he brought the spinning toy to Wasabi's left arm pit  
"no please" begged Wasabi through his laughter

"oh well since you said please" Hiro took it away for a second making it seem like he was done before attacking the right arm pit this time.  
"Please stop" moaned Wasabi while laughing as his 6 inch cock tented his Fundoshi

"okay" Hiro said actually done this time flicking it off and putting it away looking into the box for another toy "hmm... which do you want?" he asked as he stood up holding nipple clamps in one hand and a sounding rod in the other  
"neither, just please untie me Hiro" panted Wasabi out of breath from laughing

"what was that, both well if you insist" he said not listening as he clamped the clips onto his nipples pulling on the chain that connected them.  
Wasabi moaned in pain as his nipples were tortured 

Hiro stopped tugging on the clamps and undid them "done with those" he said as he tossed them back in the box before trailing a hand down Wasabi's torso towards the top of his fundoshi.  
"what will it take to get you to stop?" pleaded Wasabi who was secretly turned on by being dominated by a younger guy

"Hmm" Hiro hummed as he tapped his chin "I'll lay out an array of toys you pick two and I'll only use them, you do that and I'll untie you refuse and this" he waggled the rod "goes into you whilst I continue"  
"deal" a reluctant Wasabi said

"good boy" he said placing the rod down as he dug into his box of toys, he placed out three dildos one eight inches, the next, nine and the final one, at ten before going back into the box "pick one of those, that's one toy you don't get to pick"  
A blushing Wasabi whispered the ten inch one

"good choice" he said as he thought it would loosen him up for his large cock, he laid out a cock ring with attached ball separator, a ball gag, a blindfold, and a pair of handcuffs "now choose" he said as he placed away the spare dildos  
"handcuffs" Wasabi said while still Blushing 

"Okay" Hiro said as he placed the others away before walking over and untying his hands first and cuffing them before unbinding his legs, he rubbed the toy on Wasabi's covered cock before setting it on the bed "stand up" he ordered  
Wasabi stood on shaking legs mortified at the situation

"hey no need to be embarrassed" he said seeing how shaky he was as he undid the fundoshi to reveal his six inch cock and he fondled it a bit "nice"  
Wasabi moaned as he was fondled by Hiro 

"hmm so responsive I like that" he said as he stroked him a bit more " now lay on the bed on your back knees bent" he ordered gently but authoritatively.  
with out thought Wasabi complied and got in to the requested position

Hiro decided since he was so cooperative to give him a treat and rubbed his thighs as he licked Wasabi's cock.  
Wasabi moaned out Hiro's name at the pleasurable feeling

"yeah say my name" Hiro said as he suckled on the tip of his cock moving his hands to grope his ass cheeks  
Wasabi spread his legs wide and bucked his hips under Hiro's ministrations

Hiro let him bobbing up and down on his cock as he slid one of his hands to his crack and started pushing his middle finger into Wasabi's hole  
"more please Hiro" Wasabi babbled 

Hiro smirked around his cock as he pushed his index finger in and started scissoring the teen's hole  
'this is so wrong, but it feels to good' was the thought running through Wasabi's head

Hiro continued for a bit before pulling off the cock as he added a third finger as he grabbed the dildo in his free hand "now lets get this slicked up" he said as he placed it at Wasabi's mouth  
Wasabi happily sucked the dildo into his mouth, showing off the little known fact that he lacked a gag reflex

"Oh so eager" Hiro said as he slid the toy in and out of the teen's mouth until it was nice and slick and removed his fingers "roll over and keep your knees bent" he ordered  
Wasabi did as was told and rolled over so his ass was in the air and completely exposed to Hiro

Hiro placed the toy at Wasabi's hole and pushed until the head popped in "how's that okay for me to push it in?" he asked genuinely not wanting to hurt him  
"yes, please give me more" a lust driven Wasabi pleaded

Hiro smirked and pushed the dildo in until the fake balls touched his ass before setting a gentle pace as he pistoned it in and out of his hole  
"more Hiro please" Wasabi begged  
Hiro sped up the pace as he pulled off his hoodie and shirt and slid his sweat pants off having worn them to hide his size as he had foregone underwear  
Wasabi moaned as he saw Hiro was not a little man, but was a big man

"Oh yes I noticed you lacked a gag reflex, that'll come in handy for this" he said as he fondled his 14 inch cock as he continued fucking his hole with the toy as he sped up the pace making sure the hole could handle the fucking it was to get from his cock  
Wasabi licked his lips in anticipation of sucking that beautiful 14 inch cock

Seeing the motion Hiro smirked and pushed the dildo all the way in and moving to sit in front of Wasabi's face legs spread "you seemed eager so get to it" he ordered gently  
Wasabi gladly started licking the cock before slamming his head down to the base and drooling all over it

"Ohhh...yeah that's it...such a good cock sucker you are" Hiro praised as he placed a hand in Wasabi's hair holding his head in place as he fucked his mouth and throat setting the pace  
Wasabi moaned around the thrusting cock

"Yeah you like that don't you, you're just a dirty little cock slut aren't ya" he teased as he continued fucking his throat enjoying the wet hole as he got his cock slicked up for the other end  
Wasabi's erection strained even harder at the dirty talking, dominate young boy

"Yeah such an eager bitch" he said as he pulled his cock out moving around and pulled out the toy before sliding his cock straight in all the way in one thrust  
"oh fuck" groaned Wasabi as he was filled "fuck my slutty hole with that huge dick"

"Oh I plan to, here you can have this" he said as he placed the toy in a spot where Wasabi could suck on it as he began thrusting in and out at the same pace he'd set with the toy  
Wasabi moaned around the toy not believing his friends 13 year old little brother was making him his bitch

"Oh yeah such a tight slut hole" Hiro groaned out as he pounded the teen's tight hole giving a smile of approval as he saw him suck on the dildo which had just been where his cock now is  
Wasabi shot a load hands free from Hiro's brutal fucking  
"Oh such a good slut, cumming without being touched" he praised as he continued thrusting into the clenching hole feeling his own climax approaching but he staved it off "I'm getting close do you wanted it in or out?" he asked wishing to know Wasabi's preference  
"in please fill me with your cum" screamed Wasabi in the troughs of pleasure

"Oh such a greedy little slut, I'll give you what you want" he growled out as he felt his orgasm approaching and slammed his cock as deep as it would go before blowing his load which he'd been saving for a while.  
Wasabi moaned as he was filled with cum and wondered how often this would happen and if he could get his two friends to join in

"mm, that was good" Hiro said as he laid his upper body against Wasabi's back as he undid the cuffs and dropped them back into the box "if this happens every time you can babysit whenever you want" he said as he lightly thrust his slowly softening cock in Wasabi's ass  
Wasabi grinned as he thought of everything to come

Hiro pulled out grabbing the dildo he pushed it in before any could leak out as he flopped down next to the teen "leave that in until morning and I'll let you suck me off before they get back" he said as he basked in the after glow "not bad for my first time huh?" he asked cockily giving Wasabi a sly smirk


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes home early and catches them in the act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we own nothing

Hiro woke up bright and early the next day and smiled as he saw Wasabi asleep next to him the dildo still lodged in his hole, he reached over and ran his hand through the teens voluminous hair as he watched him sleep  
Wasabi remained sound asleep but leaned into Hiro's touch

Hiro smiled and just continued running his hand through his hair a bit longer before throwing on a pair of his boxers and heading down to make breakfast  
slowly Wasabi came to and noticed a full feeling in his hole, then all of last nights events came rushing back and he blushed as his cock stood up eager for more.

Hiro walked back in with two plates of bacon and eggs "well good morning sleepy head" he said smiling at Wasabi's blush  
"Morning, I am suppose to be taking care of you" laughed Wasabi as he gladly took the plate of food

"I'm not so cruel as to make you suck me on an empty stomach" Hiro said with a laugh ignoring that wasabi meant as his babysitter  
"so kind of you" Wasabi said in a sarcastic tone while his cock twitched at the thought of sucking that monster of a cock off again

Hiro chuckled and nudged him "I'm just messing with you" he said with a kind smile as he ate his plate of the food  
"that was good but now we should probably clean up" Wasabi said trying not to think of the dildo in his hole or how much he wanted to suck Hiro off

"Alright I'll take the dishes down you get the shower ready" he said as he grabbed the plates

"OK then i can get this out of me and cleaned up" Wasabi replied still blushing   
Hiro chuckled and headed downstairs quickly rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher before heading up to the bathroom  
While Hiro went to the kitchen Wasabi went to the bath room and turned on the shower to a good temperature then reached back to remove the dildo in his hole, causing himself to moan

Hiro got there in time to hear the moan "liked that huh?" he asked with a cocky smirk  
"uh.... oh god" Wasabi moaned as the dildo raked over his prostate 

Hiro walked over with a smirk and took Wasabi's hand off the dildo and started moving it in and out of him "you can take this home with you" he whispered into the man's ear  
Wasabi started to get weak in the knees as he moaned for more  
Hiro smirked and pulled the toy out and washed it under the shower spray "after the shower you can get my cock ready and have the real thing" he promised the man as he dropped his boxers to the floor and led him into the shower  
Wasabi quickly followed and started washing fast  
Hiro smirked and showered just as quickly

Wasabi was eager for what was coming next and waited for Hiro to take the lead

Hiro lead him to his and Tadashi's room and sat on the bed and forced him to his knees between his legs "have at it" Hiro said as hit Wasabi with his cock lightly  
Wasabi slurped the head into his mouth and moaned at the taste 

Hiro moaned lightly and placed a hand on his head encouragingly "yeah that's it"  
licking the head one more time Wasabi started to slide the 14 inch cock further into his mouth, not realizing his rear was now in the air with his cheeks spread out showing off his tight little hole

"Oh yeah, you're so good at that" Hiro moaned out as he rubbed his head  
Wasabi moaned as his face was buried in Hiro's pubes and at the complement 

Hiro took control and grabbed Wasabi's hair and started moving his head up and down his cock  
Wasabi just moaned as his face was fucked

Tadashi opened the front door of the cafe and walked up into the main room "Hiro, Wasabi" he called out too quietly for them to hear "must be asleep still" he said to himself and headed upstairs

Wasabi was enjoying the rough treatment so much that his clearly visible hole started to twitch in excitement   
Tadashi walked into the room and his eyes widened at the sight of Hiro's cock down Wasabi's throat "oh hey there Tadashi" Hiro said spotting him  
Wasabi panicked and tried to pop up off of Hiro's cock while screaming apologies 

Hiro kept him held down groaning as Wasabi's words vibrated against his cock "you can either stand there and gawk Dashi or join in" he said waving to the teens exposed and twitching hole, Tadashi looked unsure but the sight of Wasabi's hole winking at him was too enticing and he began to strip  
Wasabi moaned at the feeling of being looked at

Hiro continued moving his head up and down his cock as Tadashi walked over completely naked his cock as large as Hiro's bobbing with each step  
Wasabi realized he was about to be spit-roasted by his buddy and his buddies little brother

Hiro smirked and nodded to Tadashi and watched as his brother slid into Wasabi's hole  
Wasabi groaned as his hole was stretched by Tadashi and thought "how are they both this big"

the boys smiled and kissed over Wasabi as the fucked him in their respective holes  
Wasabi could not decide if he wanted to move forward or backwards 

The boys just continued making out as they spit-roasted Wasabi with their 14 inch cocks  
Wasabi had a hands free orgasm from the Hamada brothers constant fucking

Tadashi moaned and came as he felt Wasabi's hole clench on his cock while Hiro just continued fucking the teens mouth and throat  
The feeling of hot cum rushing through his bowels made Wasabi moan even louder around Hiro wanting to taste his load

Hiro moaned into Tadashi's mouth as Wasabi's moan vibrated through his cock and he came into him  
Wasabi gulped down Hiro's cum like a man in the desert 

Hiro chuckled as both he and Tadashi pulled out allowing Wasabi to breath as he drank down Hiro's cum  
Wasabi collapsed because of his knees having given out and no longer have the brothers to help support him

They chuckled and helped him onto the bed and cuddled into his sides and rubbed his chest and stomach  
"what just happened?" Wasabi asked in a sleepy voice  
"you just got to be the filling of a Hamada spit-roast" Hiro said making Tadashi snort and poke his side  
but Wasabi had already passed out leaving the Hamada Brothers to chat about what had just occurred 

And chat they did before dozing off with an alarm set to before Cass was to get home


	3. Second Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new sub joins in on the fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we own nothing

Tadashi stretched as he finished what he'd been working on and decided he needed a break, he headed out into the main lab only to see only Wasabi around and smirked as he pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed a button marked with the number 1  
Wasabi let out a moan as the plug in his hole started vibrating, and he had to grab the table to keep from falling over

Tadashi smirked and hit the button marked 2 as he walked over to him but kept out of sight  
Wasabi groaned as the vibrations intensified and the cock ring tightened. Wasabi knew it could only mean one thing, that Tadashi was horny

Tadashi hit the button marked 3 and approached Wasabi from behind and leaned next to his ear "good boy now strip" he said with authority lacing every word  
Wasabi complied as fast as possible showing of that he was outfitted with a plug, cock ring and nipple rings

Tadashi hit the last button which was marked as max as he came forward and laid on Wasabi's back still fully clothed and reached around to pull on the nipple rings that he and Hiro had taken him to get pierced the day after he'd walked in on him giving Hiro a bj  
"how do you want me Sir" groaned out Wasabi

"straddle your table and lay flat on your stomach" he said as he pulled back from him and gave his ass a smack

Wasabi did as instructed and shivered at the cold metal table  
Tadashi spread his legs so they partially hung of the sides and exposed his plugged hole "you've been a good boy and kept this in all day yes?"  
"yes Sir" moaned Wasabi

"good boy Wasabi, time to reward you" Tadashi says as he turns the plug off and pulls it from him as he opens his pants and pulls his cock out not wearing underwear he lines his cock up and shoves into Wasabi still fully clothed besides his cock  
Wasabi eagerly pushes back on the cock and moans loudly

Tadashi smirks and starts to piston his cock in and out of Wasabi hard and fast knowing that he could take it  
But neither one realized that they where about to be interrupted 

As Tadashi pounded away self proclaimed science enthusiast and nicknamer of them all Fred was walking to the lab in his mascot uniform to visit his friends  
"man what is that noise?" Fred asked himself checking to see if Honey or Go-Go where working and finding there lab space empty

Tadashi kept pounding Wasabi's tight and willing hole his own groans of pleasure joining the others moans  
Fred entered Wasabi's lab space and stopped dead at what he saw

Tadashi was oblivious to Fred entering as he was lost in pounding Wasabi into his work table groaning as he felt his climax approaching far sooner than he would like  
Fred just stood there stupefied and heavily aroused at seeing his friends going at it

Tadashi kept thrusting into Wasabi attempting to stave off his climax as he leaned forward and reached under Wasabi and grabbed the cock ring and released it  
Wasabi shot his load almost immediately once he was free of the cock ring

Tadashi groaned feeling his hole contract around his cock as he buried it balls deep into Wasabi and blew his seed into it  
Wasabi moaned out "thank you Sir" as he was filled with Tadashi's cum

"you're welcome" he says as he pulls from Wasabi and replaces the plug and steps back putting himself away as he smacks him on the ass "clean up and put the ring back on" he orders as he turns to leave only to freeze as he sees Fred  
Wasabi still not noticing Fred put the ring back on and started licking his own cum of the table.  
"hello Fred" Tadashi said as he walked close enough for Wasabi not to hear them as they talked and started to push him from the room not wanting him to get embarrassed  
Fred let himself be pushed out of the room and stuttered out "what... how...can I join in?"

"You'll have to ask my brother Hiro, he started this it's up to him" he told Fred as he led him to his lab and sat down to call Hiro and had a quick chat with him  
Fred asked "when can I talk to Hiro?" looking very excited  
Tadashi smiled at him "you're in luck he just told me aunt Cass got invited last minute to go to a spa for a week, so tonight"  
Fred was exited and ran home to gather a few things and change his outfit after cleaning

Tadashi walked by Wasabi's lab and told him he was heading home and letting him know about Cass' trip and that he could come over the next morning as he and Hiro had plans for the night

Wasabi knew he would need to arrive early so he asked Tadashi what time and what rules he had for the night  
"you will be there at 8, you are not to pull the plug out at all, you are not to remove the cock ring, and before you go to bed you must send Hiro a picture of yourself jerking off" he said smirking as he passed on his brother's orders "if you fail at any of those you will be punished" he said as he pressed the max button on the remote as he left  
"Yes Sir" Wasabi said with a moan. Fred sent a text to Tadashi asking what time and what where his and Hiro's measurements 

Tadashi responded with an hour from then as that would give him time to get home and sent his and Hiro's measurements and asked for his  
Fred replied with his measurements and okay before going to make a few stops and heading to the Hamada's home  
Tadashi smiled as he climbed onto his scooter and drove home as he sent Hiro a text so he could get everything ready  
Exactly one hour after Fred had got the text he was knocking on their door.

"It's open" Tadashi called out as he poked his head out a window above him "as soon as you reach the bottom of the steps take all but your underwear off" he ordered Fred as he pulled back in and the window was shut  
Fred entered and did as instructed but his underwear was not normal, it was a full body leather Harness and he lifted the bag he had with him before starting up the stairs

Both Hiro and Tadashi waited at the top of the stairs and gave matching nods of approval to his choice of undergarments as Tadashi took his bag and set it by the couch as Hiro circled him "nice, not to fit but not a slob either" he said and gave Fred's ass a smack and watched as it jiggled slightly "I approve" he said giving Tadashi a nod  
Fred blushed and motioned for them to open the bag not saying a word until they told him he could.

Tadashi opened the bag and peered inside and gave a whistle at the contents "Hiro, I have no clue what half of this is" he said as he emptied it onto the couch Hiro looked from the pile to Fred "please explain" he said kindly but still plainly meant as an order  
"I bought harness for both of you, enema to help keep your subs clean. sounding rods, nipple clamps, ball stretchers, chastity cages in Wasabi and my sizes, coupons for piercings and tattoos as well as an assortment of lubes and lotions, Sirs" Fred said with a bow at the end  
"and if I said that you were to wear your cage for your whole stay?" Hiro asked as he stroked Fred's ass  
"I would gladly do as instructed, Sir" replied Fred

"Good boy" Hiro said as he approached the pile and picked up and enema "did you use one before you came here?" Tadashi asked knowing what Hiro was thinking  
"yes, Sir. I am clean and stretched awaiting your wishes" Fred said as he took in the sight of both brothers bulges but fought to stay soft

seeing this Hiro smirked "you are allowed to get aroused" he said as he and Tadashi looked over the array of toys and debated which to use tonight and which to save for later  
Fred's cock quickly grew to a thin 7 inches, standing out straight from his smooth crotch

"very nice" Hiro complimented as he and Tadashi finished deciding "sit in that chair there with your knees touching the arms" Tadashi said pointing to a wooden chair that lacked the front half of the ass portion so his balls would hang underneath  
Fred quickly moved to do as told and made no sound

Hiro followed and as soon as he was seated used cuffs attached to the arms and legs to strap his arms and ankles securely to the chair as Tadashi brought over their selected toys a light weight ball stretcher as well as a sounding rod "you are aloud to talk, now which do you want first?" Hiro asked him  
"both Sir" was Fred's reply  
Hiro smirked and took the rod as Tadashi moved to attache the stretcher they had chosen, it was a simple weighted ring that had a latch that when closed would lock in place, once it was on Hiro slowly slid the sounding rod in as Tadashi went to change into his harness which formed an x over his chest and left him naked elsewhere  
Fred bit back the moan threatening to escape at the stretch 

"don't we want to hear" Tadashi said as he took Hiro's place and moved the rod back and forth inside Fred's cock as Hiro changed into his harness which matched Tadashi's but was adjustable so that he could make it bigger as he grew  
Fred let out a low moan at the sounding and the sight of the brothers in their harnesses   
Hiro smirked as he grabbed something from the back of the chair and showed Fred what he held were 2 wires that he attached to the ball stretcher "this will be a shocker" he whispered to Fred before flipping a switch and a low hum started as his sack started getting small zaps as Tadashi continued moving the rod in and out of him  
Fred gave a jolt at the sparks and let out a loud groan but said nothing

"you can speak unless we tell you not to" Tadashi said as he kept sounding him and Hiro turned it up a notch increasing the pace of the shocks not the intensity  
"thank you Sir, this feels amazing" moaned Fred as he could feel his balls drawing up from the shocks

Both Hiro and Tadshi smiled "so tell us Fred, how long have you been into this?" Hiro asked as he stood behind him and started leaving hickeys along his neck as Tadashi kept moving the rod in him  
"for years Sir but, I never found a dom until today" Fred said with a slight blush because of his virginity 

"such a good boy" Hiro said as he turned up the intensity the shocks becoming stronger as Tadashi pushed the rod all the way in and stood up "well now you have 2 along with a fellow sub" Tadshi said as he stood before Fred  
Fred just moaned and looked at Tadashi's bulge with a little drool  
Tadashi shucked his pants and underwear and stood before Fred his hard 14 inch cock pointing right at his face "you like?" he asked as he brought it close enough for him to smell as Tadashi hadn't gotten to shower that morning and it had been a rather hot day so his cock and balls had been soaking in sweat all day  
Fred moaned and nodded his head as he breathed in deeply wanting nothing more then to taste but restraining himself until he was given permission   
Tadashi smirked and rubbed his cock over Fred's face but avoided his mouth not wanting the teen to think it was permission as Hiro turned off the machine and quietly took 2 more wires with clamps and attached them to the sounding rod "are your ready Fredzilla" Hiro asked using the nickname Tadashi had told him Fred went by  
Fred just sat there not trusting himself to voice his reply as he was being rubbed by Tadashi's cock 

Hiro taking the silence as answer turned the machine back on at the setting he'd started with before as it now shocked his cock as well as his sack and balls as Tadashi moved so his balls were at Fred's mouth "suck" he ordered

Fred moaned and happily took in Tadashi's balls and started licking them clean of sweat  
"yeah that's it clean his balls" Hiro said into his ear as he turned the machine up to where it was before he turned it off  
Fred realized he needed to let his doms know he was getting close

Tadashi pulled back as he realized he'd made it so Fred couldn't talk  
"I am getting close Sir" moaned Fred as he chased Tadashi's balls trying to recapture them to finish his task

"good boy you may" Hiro said as Tadashi gave him back his balls while Hiro turned the machine up another notch

Fred continued licking for a few then experienced an orgasm with out being able to shoot   
Hiro turned the machine off not wanting to hurt Fred as he wasn't sure if his cum would conduct it as he took off the wires Tadashi pulled away and undid the cuffs "on all fours" Tadashi ordered as Hiro placed the wires back they left the rod in him and the stretcher on his balls  
Fred moved to the desired position as fast as possible 

"Good boy" Tadashi praised as Hiro went over to the pile of toys and grabbed a different spreader and removed the first one attaching the new one which instead of a weight cupped the sac at the base and had a leash attached which Hiro handed to Tadashi "stand" he was ordered as the leash was pulled on as it had been threaded between his legs

Fred moaned as he slowly stood his cock still hard with the sounding rod in it  
Tadashi led him upstairs lightly tugging on his balls as they went Hiro packing away the toys and bringing the machine with  
Fred followed feeling excited at his future 

Tadashi opened the door to their shared room and led Fred to Hiro's bed "lay down on your back" he ordered as Hiro sat the bag of toys down and put the machine under his desk out of the way  
As Fred laid down on the bed he took in the scent of both brothers and let out a moan

Hiro smirked as he pulled the cuffs he'd attached to the underside and strapped Fred spread eagle as Tadashi lifted the leash to a hook that hung from the ceiling which kept his balls pulled tight but not too tight that it would hurt when they fucked him  
Fred moaned and begged to be fucked with his eyes

"we want to hear it Fred" Hiro said "stop clamming up we want you to speak" Tadashi continued as they sat on either side of him and pinched his nipples  
"please fuck me, fill me with your cum, claim me" begged Fred

"such a good sub, knowing what you want" Hiro said "you can go first Dashi since I broke Wasabi in" he said and nodding Tadashi moved between Fred's legs and lined up his cock and started pushing in  
"can I taste you Hiro Sir" pleaded Fred

"of course you can" he said and moved up to his head and turned it so Fred was facing his cock before pushing it to his lips  
Fred happily swallowed down Hiro surprising Hiro as he sunk all the way down in a matter of minutes 

"Shit Dashi he has no gag reflex" Hiro moaned out "nice" Tadashi responded as he was now all the way in "he takes cock well from both ends then" they smirked at each other and as one began thrusting into Fred from both ends  
Fred moaned and started humming around Hiro's cock  
"good boy" Hiro moaned out as they fucked him from both ends and he ran his fingers through Fred's hair while Tadashi stroked his plugged cock  
Fred pushed back into Tadashi's thrusts and hand

Hiro chuckled as he saw Fred's balls get tugged as he moved back onto Tadashi and continued thrusting into his mouth watching his brother work  
Fred loved being used by his doms

Both boys kept going using his hole and mouth while Tadashi stroked his cock and Hiro stroked his hair  
Fred focused and started to clench his hole while increasing his suction

Both boys groaned "oh yeah keep it up" they said in sync as they sped up their thrusts getting close  
Fred did so as he got close as well

Both moaned out as they came flooding his ass and mouth with their seed  
Fred drank it down but could not cum yet

They both pulled out and switched places and started going again Hiro now in his ass and Tadashi in his mouth with Hiro stroking Fred's cock as Tadashi ran his hand through his hair  
Fred just moaned as he was used and filled with more cum

the brothers fucked Fred for an hour before they both came again and pulled away from him leaving him lying there his balls attached to the ceiling cock plugged and leaking cum from his hole  
Fred just moaned out a pathetic "please"

"please" said Hiro "what" Tadashi finished  
"let me cum Sirs" whimpered Fred

"well he did ask nicely" Tadashi shrugged and Hiro nodded and stepped forward and pulled the rod from Fred's cock quickly and stepped back  
Fred instantly shot a load that was double his regular   
Hiro and Tadashi smirked as they cleaned Fred up and plugged his ass before taking off the stretcher from his balls and then grabbed the appropriately sized cage and fastened onto Fred locking it behind his balls and laid down on either side of him  
"thank you Sirs" Fred said as he snuggled up to them

"no thank you for letting us take your virginity" they said as they kissed his cheeks as they cuddled their new sub


	4. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wonderful conclusion to the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we own nothing

Tadashi awoke the next morning to see a sleeping Hiro sucking on a sleeping Fred's nipple and smiled before slipping from the bed careful not to disturb them as he headed downstairs to make breakfast, looking at the clock as he did so to see it was a quarter past 6 in the morning  
Wasabi was up and ready to head over to the Hamada house, he was due to arrive at 8 sharp  
While Tadashi was making breakfast Hiro woke up and still feeling sleepy sucked harder on Fred's nipple as he squeezed his close with his arm around the teen's waist  
Fred moaned out in his sleep enjoying the attention Hiro was giving his body

Hiro's hand trailed up and started pinching the other nipple as he continued sucking on the one in his mouth  
Slowly Fred's thin 7 inch cock strained against his cage in his sleep

Hiro seeing this smirked and began stroking it his own 14 incher hard against Fred's side  
Moaning Fred opened his eyes slowly and saw Hiro rutting against him

"morning, think Dashi's making breakfast" Hiro said to him as he kept stroking his cock and rutting against his side  
"Morning" Fred said in a yawn and shortly after his stomach growled making him blush   
Hiro smirked and stood "alright let's go see if Dashi's done with breakfast" he said and attached a leash to a small loop on the cage and pulled on it "you can walk normally"  
Fred followed behind Hiro moaning when the smell of bacon and sausage assaulted his nose

Tadashi was just setting the table as Hiro walked in with Fred and smirked as he saw the leash attached to the cage keeping his friend from getting hard "hey Hiro, pet breakfast is served"  
"thank you Sir" Fred replied to Tadashi 

both Hiro and Tadashi smirked "it's just past 7 now, Wasabi will be here at 8 so let's get eating" Tadashi said as Hiro lead Fred to the table "kneel at my side" Hiro ordered as he placed Fred's plate on the floor as he sat in his chair

Quickly fred assumed his place next to Hiro and ate like a dog 

"such a good boy" Hiro praised as he ate and pet the teen's head as Tadashi sat opposite eating his own breakfast  
Eating quickly Fred finished his food and saw Hiro's erect cock so he nudged it with his head

"go ahead" Hiro said as he finished his own meal spread his legs and leaned back Tadashi getting up also having finished sat next to Hiro so he had a good view of Fred sucking his cock  
Fred eagerly started sucking Hiro licking up and down the shaft before pulling of to lick the large nuts

"yeah that's it pet" Hiro said groaning as his cock was pleasured by Fred's mouth as Tadashi stroked his own hard cock as he watched his friend pleasure his brother  
Moaning Fred moved back and slid all 14 inches of cock into his throat and started humming around the delicious meat

"oh fuck that's the way pet, just a bit longer" he said as his cock started leaking pre as Tadashi rubbed his own leaking cock head on Fred's head

Nuzzling Hiro's pubes Fred preened under the compliments and worked to please both of his doms

Hiro didn't last long and blew his load down Fred's throat "drink it down and then do Dashi" Hiro ordered as Tadashi let go of his own cock  
Happily Fred swallowed the creamy load of cum before moving to give Tadashi the same treatment

Hiro stood to get the things they'd need for Wasabi as Tadashi groaned as Fred worked his crotch

Fred let out a moan around Tadashi and started pumping his throat up and down the shaft  
"yeah that's it pet" Tadashi said while petting Fred's head as Hiro came down with the harness for Wasabi along with his cage and a few toys  
Letting out a pleased groan at Tadashi's affection Fred sucked harder  
Tadashi didn't last much longer before cumming down Fred's throat as a knock sounded downstairs Hiro looked at the clock and headed down  
Swallowing his second load of cum Fred sat back with a pleased smile and a dazed look in his eyes

Tadashi smiled and pet Fred, Hiro opened the door and smiled at Wasabi "c'mon in Dashi's upstairs" he said making it sound like he was just here to meet his brother  
"Thank you" was all Wasabi said as he entered the door closing behind him and his shirt being removed

Hiro lead him upstairs smiling as he watched him strip along the way giving Tadashi and Fred a wink as he entered the living space  
Wasabi showed that he had listened to all of Tadashi's orders and kneeled in front of Hiro waiting for orders  
"good boy, look over at Dashi" he ordered knowing in his position he'd see Fred  
Wasabi turned and was amazed to see his other male friend kneeling like he was 

"he saw you and Dashi last night" Hiro informed "now there's a harness on the couch go put it on" he ordered Wasabi as Tadashi had Fred stand up showing off his harness and cock cage  
Wasabi obeyed without a word knowing that he should wait until he is told to speak 

"you're aloud to speak until we order you not to" Hiro informed Wasabi "it's the same order Fred is under" Tadashi said

"hey Fred so you decided to join in" Wasabi said shyly getting a nod from Fred as the Hamadas slipped on their harnesses and showed off  
Both Hiro and Tadashi smiled as they showed off their x shaped harnesses "so what do you think?" Hiro asked of Wasabi  
"Perfect Sir" Wasabi said in wonder before adding "where did all of this stuff come from Sir?"

"oh Fred here was a good boy and brought it with him last night" Tadashi said as Hiro moved over to Wasabi to make sure the harness was on nice and tight  
Wasabi and Fred both stared at each other blushing cherry red and looking up at the Hamadas

Hiro smiled taking the lead "so now we're going to see how well you boys follow orders" he said and gave Tadashi a nod the older Hamada removing Fred's cage  
Fred gave a sigh as his cage was removed but did not get hard and both teens perked up waiting on orders

"play with each others cocks, no cumming" Hiro ordered as he motioned for Tadashi to look through the toys he'd brought down  
The two slid closer to each other and started slowly stroking each other moaning out in pleasure 

Tadashi and Hiro looked through the toys when Tadashi smirked and held up a tube with a hole on each end "use this" he ordered as he brought it over to them  
Fred took the tube and slid it onto Wasabi's cock before sliding his own cock into the other end and thrusting

Tadashi smirked as Hiro came over with 2 dildos with handles about half the size of their cocks and handed one to Tadashi as they both moved behind one of their subs and pushed them into their holes  
Wasabi moaned as his hole was stretched while Fred groaned as he was filled up

"keep going" Hiro ordered as the brothers thrust the dildos in and out of their tight holes

Wasabi pushed in and out moving the tube with his hands causing a sheen of sweat to build on his dark muscular body  
The brothers left the dildos lodged in their holes and went back to the toys and looked through them  
it was taking a toll on Fred and Wasabi not to cum as their loud groans and moans made clear

"Stop" Hiro ordered them as he and Tadashi walked over holding a strap designed to keep their mouths pressed together as well as a couple of cock rings "on all fours" Tadashi ordered taking the tube in hand  
Both boys quickly complied and pulled the tube off before getting in the demanded position

Hiro pushed their lips together before strapping their heads together as Tadashi put the cock rings on them  
Wasabi slid his tongue into Fred's mouth and mapped it out while the Hamadas finished preparing them

The brothers removed the dildos in sync before lining up their cocks and pushing in "if you're both good you can cum when we're done" Hiro said as they started fucking them in time with each other  
Fred and Wasabi both eagerly pushed back on the invading cock kissing in passion and moaning into each other's mouth

the Hamada's thrust into their respective sub as they reached down to stroke their cocks as they kissed passionately above the 2 boys  
Both subs moaned as their cocks were stroked by their respective dom so they reached up to pinch each others nipples

the Hamada's kept pounding the boy's holes and stroked them in time to their thrusts as the moaned into each others mouth as they slid their tongues together  
Fred and Wasabi started whimpering as they got close squeezing their anal muscles around each cock

The brothers kept going putting all their staying power to the test as they stroked their sub's cocks in time with their thrusts  
Both subs held out and focused on pleasing their dom

The Hamada's smirked and pulled out and switched places now fucking the opposite sub  
A loud moan echoed at the sudden switch

They pounded at the same pace as they stroked the sub's cocks  
With loud whimpers both subs got close to the edge

the Hamada's kept going pounding the boy's hard as they stroked and squeezed their cocks  
It was everything the two could do not to cum even the cock rings where not helping

Hiro chuckled as he realized they were having trouble "if you guys can last for another 2 minutes you can cum" he said as Tadashi nodded taking note of the time  
The subs struggled and did everything they could to try and last two more minutes 

While they did that the Hamada's did everything in their power to make them cum working on the sub's stamina  
Wasabi was not able to last as he let out one last loud moan but Fred proved himself and managed to hold out  
"Fred you may cum" Hiro said as Tadashi pulled from Wasabi and undid the strap keeping the subs together "Wasabi, you will face punishment" he informed him once they were separated as Hiro kept pounding Fred

Fred let go as soon as he had permission and shot a decent load causing his hole to squeeze Hiro tightly  
Hiro moaned and pumped his load into the teen as Tadashi tied Wasabi's hands behind his back "wanna help us punish Wasabi pet?" Hiro asked Fred  
Fred just looked at Hiro and said "if you wish for me to Sir"

"come now Fred, do you wanna help or not? Don't just do it for us" Hiro said as he pulled out and Tadashi wrapped ropes under Wasabi's pits and hung him from the ceiling  
Blushing Fred said "yes I want to help Sir"

"Good, go look through the toys and pick something out" Hiro said as he and Tadashi teased Wasabi's strung up form with Hiro twisting and pinching his nipples and Tadashi giving his ass light stinging smacks  
Quickly Fred found a ball stretcher and Ginger root shaved into the shape of a dildo

Hiro smirked "good choices pet" he said as he and Tadashi moved to the side so Fred could have his fun

Fred moved and pulled Wasabi's balls tight before sliding the Ginger Dildo in  
Tadashi and Hiro watched on as Fred punished Wasabi making the big guy groan out as his balls were pulled and let out a pained whine of pleasure as the ginger dildo pushed into his hole  
as they watched Hiro got an idea and made a swinging motion towards Tadashi who smirked and nodded to the couch the younger Hamada scurried over reached under and pulled out a paddle and waited for Fred to be done  
Wasabi begged "please it burns take it out"

Fred pushed it in and left it as he placed the stretcher on Wasabi's balls and looked over at the brothers and saw the paddle Hiro handed it to him "we'll each give him 10 swats and then the root can come out" he said as Fred moved behind Wasabi and got ready to swing  
A gasp escaped Wasabi as the paddle hit his cheeks and the ginger pushing it into his prostate 

As Fred gave him a second swat Tadashi reinforced that he wasn't allowed to cum "if you do we'll put the cage on and you won't cum this entire week" Hiro said  
Wasabi whimpered pitifully as his ass was spanked each smack a different strength 

Fred quickly finished off his set before handing it to Tadashi who started giving him firm smacks that stung but didn't hit hard  
Wasabi was lightly groaning from the stinging and burning sensations

Hiro walked up as Tadashi gave him his smacks and lightly scratched his chest and abs

Groaning louder Wasabi's hole clenched squeezing out juice from the ginger that burned enough to bring a few tears to his eyes 

Tadashi was finished soon and Hiro moved to take his turn smacking hard and fast  
"ah Sir" cried out Wasabi as his ass cheeks turned red and tender

Hiro quickly finished and smirked "push it out otherwise it stays" he ordered Wasabi as the other 2 moved to have a good look  
Struggling Wasabi managed to get the ginger out of his hole

Tadashi picked up from where it fell and held it to Wasabi's mouth "now eat it" he ordered making the other 2 snicker  
Whimpering Wasabi started eating the Ginger surprised that it was a sweet heat

Tadashi smiled as he pushed it into Wasabi's mouth as he ate it while Hiro watched the ginger ass juice mixture slip from his hole "if you lick that up Fred you can fuck him" he told the teen who quickly moved to do so loving the sweet taste of Wasabi's ass mixed with the heat of the ginger  
Wasabi moaned out as his hole was cleaned by Fred

Tadashi smiled as Wasabi finished eating the ginger as Hiro helped him untie the teen and moved him onto all fours so Fred could have an easier time cleaning his hole  
Pushing back Wasabi moaned as he felt the wandering tongue in his hole  
Fred kept going as Hiro and Tadashi moved to Wasabi's head and placed their hard cocks at his mouth not bothering to give an order as he would know what to do  
Switching between the two cocks Wasabi paid as much attention as he could to them

The Hamada's smirked and pressed their cocks together "suck them together" Hiro ordered as Fred finished cleaning his hole and slipped his 7 incher into his hole  
Wasabi struggled to slip both into his mouth while moaning as Fred slipped into his hole

Tadashi and Hiro helped by pulling his cheeks apart as they pushed in as one while Fred started pounding his loose but still tight hole  
All Wasabi could do was moan around the two cocks in his mouth as Fred went to town on his hole

the Hamada's carefully fucked his mouth making sure not to hurt him as Fred fucked his hole hard and fast  
With a whimper Wasabi approached orgasm and his throat and hole spasmed around the cocks

The Hamada's bottomed out as Fred kept going "you can't cum till Fred does" Hiro ordered knowing Fred wouldn't cum for a while  
Whimpering more Wasabi focused on making Fred cum using all the tricks he could

The Hamada's started fucking his throat never pulling more than an inch out as Fred started panting from Wasabi's efforts as he fucked the teen with hard and fast thrusts  
Moaning Wasabi did his best to hold out

Fred didn't last much longer as he came into Wasabi as the brothers filled his throat from the stimulation of the tight passage around their cocks  
Swallowing the cum Wasabi lost it and had the most powerful orgasm of his life strong enough to knock him out

The three chuckled as the pulled from Wasabi and Hiro grabbed his cock cage and put it on him as Tadashi had Fred grab a shaving kit as he looked at the passed out teen's pubes and figured he should be punished for passing out showing his lack of stamina  
Fred quickly grabbed the requested items for Tadashi

Tadashi shaved his friend and the all laughed as it looked funny like that before they all took turns cuming on him and played with each other for another hour before carrying Wasabi up to bed and laying down for a nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas you would like to see me try comment them and i will consider doing them if i am interested


End file.
